


HORROR HIGH

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween - Fandom, Slashers - Fandom
Genre: Everybody has the hots for Freddy bc he's bae, Hannibal/Jennifer starts chapter 2, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Very few people are straight, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: The Slashers and the Universal monsters go to high school together. Unis are seniors and Slashers are freshmen. Also, nobody is completely straight.





	HORROR HIGH

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the slashers and the Universal horror icons all go to school together.  
> Universal Horror icons are the seniors and the Slashers are the freshmen.  
> Some of these guys may be a bit ooc, but I don’t care. Also, hella gayness/bisexualness/poly
> 
> Also, bit non-con at the beginning and language.

Freddy opened his PE locker and sighed. He hated taking off his sweater for PE. He was cold without it, as his skin was still hypersensitive from the burns he had received the year before. He had refused the skin grafts on principle, and it wasn’t like his boyfriends cared. They had the hots for him- so to speak- no matter what he looked like. That was all that mattered, and the rest of the school could go to hell. They were all bitches anyway.

 

Speaking of bitches, here came the seniors. Who the hell had decided that the seniors and the freshmen had to have the same PE anyway? It wasn’t like they didn’t have five other periods to separate the classes. 

 

“Hey, freak!” Came the voice of Creature Lagoon. The guy then pushed Freddy against his locker. “Looking to get wet?”

 

“Oh, like I’ve never heard that one before, bitch.” Freddy drawled. “Besides, I’m spoken for.”

 

“Lay off the guy, Creature,” Frankenstein Monster called. He rarely spoke, and when he did speak, people usually listened since his ‘father’ was the principal. Unfortunately, Creature would not be deterred so easily. 

 

“By the time I’m done with you-” Creature started, only to be interrupted by Dracula.

 

“Leave him alone, Creature. He is under my protection.” The Transylvanian drawled. 

 

“Whatcha gonna do about it, you tuxedo-wearing loser?” Creature yelled. 

 

The Transylvanian eeled into Creature’s grip, thus placing himself, back to Creature, between Creature and Freddy. He then licked the burned skin on Freddy’s neck, all the way up to his face. 

 

“I thus claim him as mine, and soon, I will taste of his blood.” Dracula purred.

 

“Like hell you will! Let me go, you bastards!” Freddy cried as he recovered his voice. 

 

“What’s this ruckus?” the coach, Dr. Calligari, came to investigate finally. 

 

“Nothing, Doctor. We were just getting to know our classmate better.” Dracula lied smoothly, before Creature or Freddy could react. “Right, Mr. Krueger?” 

 

Freddy didn’t want to agree, but the sooner he was out of their grip…

 

“Just a casual chat that got a little heated, Calligari.” Freddy said through gritted teeth.

 

“All right, guys, get on out there, we’re playing dodgeball today.” Calligari turned and left.

 

Freddy’s bullies smirked down at him. “Good boy,” said Creature, “Now why don’t you show us some of those burns of yours? I’ll, uh, “ he smirked, “moisturize them for you.” 

 

Dracula’s eyes turned red. “I haff claimed him as mine!” The Transylvanian yelled, only for Creature to throw him against the opposite lockers. 

 

While the seniors were thus distracted, Freddy swiftly changed clothes and left to join his boyfriends, who were in the gym, already dressed. Michael never changed out of his coveralls, and no one said anything, while Jason’s clothes all looked the same anyway, completely covered in forest grime, so no one said anything there, either.

 

“Hey, guys,” Freddy said by way of greeting. “They almost got me again.” 

 

Jason cocked his head at Freddy in response, while Michael had murder in his eyes under the mask. 

 

“Don’t try to go after them, Mike,” Freddy said, “You’ll only get into more trouble. I’ll just have to deal with these guys on my own.” To Jason, Freddy said, “I’m okay, big guy.”

Jason still wasn’t convinced. His head remained tilted. Sighing, Freddy stood on tiptoe to kiss Jason’s mask. The seniors catcalled from across the gym. Freddy couldn’t care less, but knew that Jason and Michael would care, so he dropped back down to his usual height and started to turn.

 

Jason stopped him and pulled him in for an embrace. Freddy smiled. “Thanks, big guy.”

 

Michael, still spoiling for a fight, tugged Freddy out of Jason’s arms and dipped Freddy while pressing his masked lips against Freddy’s. The gym went quiet. Michael was rarely physically affectionate in public, and usually only just before hurting someone. Even the seniors were afraid of Freddy’s sexy beast, and all of the freshmen knew it and smirked, but did nothing else to draw attention to themselves. 

 

“Ok, Class,” Calligari called in an attempt to bring the class to order, “You know the drill, seniors against freshmen, try not to get hit in the face, and go!”

 


End file.
